


Unfinished Buisness

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Started out as a slash piece for the following prompt but became so much more ;)Prompt:"I never stood a chance,  did I?""That's the sad part-you did once."





	Unfinished Buisness

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Slash piece written for the prompt listed in the summery but I was asked to add Buffy in on the fun sooo I did lol this is My First and probably last Triad creation but the person that requested it loves it and that's all that matters to me haha
> 
> {10}

[](https://ibb.co/N7rx3MF)  


["Your wearing my jeans again."](https://imgbb.com/)

[

Spike cocked his head sideways to look at Angel who was still gawking at him. 

"Perhaps I'm reading the situation all wrong but it doesn't appear to be too deeply troubling for you."

Angel smirked as his eyes surveyed Spike again. He leaned forward and kissed him gently sliding his hand inside Spike's back pocket to give his ass a firm squeeze. Before he moved his lips close against Spike's ear. 

"Your wrong I'm very troubled by it."

They were interrupted by Buffy slamming open their office door. 

"Must y'all do that here?"

Spike glared at her. 

"Must you always barge in while we are doing that here? Seems like your trying to catch a show."

"I need to speak with Angel."

He glanced at Angel before leaving. 

"I never stood a chance, did I?"

He smirked. 

"That's the sad part- you did once.Than I met him, he's what I want. He doesn't want to change me. You only remind me of what I'll never be."

"I never wanted to change you I wanted to be with you!! Why can't you see that? I hunt your kind when they cross the line but you of all people should know I don't hate what you are!"

With that she left the office not even bothering to tell him what had brought her there in the first place. Spike walked back into the office when he heard the front door slam closed behind her. 

"What was all that about?"

Angel looked over at him. 

"Honestly I don't even know she didn't say."

Spike smirked as he slowly walked over to stand next to him. 

"I knew it, she's just trying to catch a show love."

Spike leaned over and kissed the nape of Angel's neck teasingly. 

"I've got a right mind to give it to her." 

Hours passed as Angel waited for Spike to return with the information about the Slaypire case that Cordelia notified them of soon after Buffy had left in a huff. They assumed that's what had brought her to their office in the first place which was why the three of them were meeting at the apartment to pass on the information she needed. 

Spike walked in whistling and tossed a file on the coffee table that was sitting in the center of the room. 

"Well love it would appear her name is Simone Doffler and Buffy and her go back aways so she might be the one giving us information."

As if being summoned the apartment door flung open with a thud making Spike turn to her with a scolding gaze. 

"Do you ever knock?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she sat on the nearby couch. 

"I'm not the one that has to be invited in."

"Oh look Angel she's got vampire jokes!" 

Spike produced a fake laugh as he clapped in mock approval. 

Angel smirked at their banter before grabbing the file off the table. 

"Spike says she's one of yours. Someone named Simone Differ."

Buffy's eyes clouded with an odd mixture of anger and sorrow. 

"She use to be. Until she wanted to make slaves out of everyone that wasn't a slayer because she believed we were the chosen ones and we should be in charge whether anyone liked it or not." 

Buffy stood with the file and went to the door. 

"Where are you going, you need to have a plan she's going to be expecting you since she knows how you are.Do you have a death wish?"

Spike spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall watching their exchange. 

"Death is on her heels, baby. And sooner or later, it's gonna catch her. And part of her wants it. Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because she's just a little bit in love with it." 

Buffy turned to look at them with her hand still on the door. She knew he was right, though she would never admit it to him, not that he needed her to. 

"It's times like this when I keep forgetting to remind myself that y'all are bad for me. That we will never be what we where. "

Angel smirked at her. 

"Why couldn't we?"

Buffy's gaze went from Spike to Angel wishing he would be serious. 

"We tried having a relationship and we saw what happened."

Spike walked over to stand closer to them as he spoke. 

"There's always the obvious option. Angel wants us and we want Angel.. See where I'm going with this love?"

Buffy began wondering if they had planned this and just wanted to see her reaction to their little joke. 

"Things just don't work like that."

"Why not? Who made the rule against it?"

Spike began to softly chuckle as Buffy's eyes began to cloud with a mixture of very different emotions. 

"When did we ever listen to rules anyway?"

Without another word Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hard kiss. The sound of the file spilling out over the floor was the last thing she remembered before she noticed her hands pulling Angel's shirt off in the bedroom with Spike kissing her already bareback. 

Angel's hands gripped her waist as his lips trailed kisses over her collarbone and down her chest. His tongue flicked over her nipples as Spike's hands pulled her hair until their lips meet. Her senses were in overdrive from the caresses and kisses that both men where trailing over her exposed skin. 

Her hands grouped at them not knowing who to give attention to first. Angel pulled her away from Spike and laid her against the bed on her back before making his way down her outstretched body. The sound of her thong tearing away made her gasp and reach for his hands that were against her inner thigh.

Angel's tongue swirled circles over her clitoris until she was gripping the pillows above her head. Her eyes met Spike's hungry gaze as he placed his legs on either side of her head guiding his erection inside her mouth feeling her moan against him when Angel finally slid himself inside her. 

Spike put his hand around the back of Angel's neck and began kissing and teasingly nipping his lips over her body while she moved her mouth up and down his shaft to the rhythm of Angel thrusting in and out of her soaking vagina. 

Their rhythmic intercourse lulled them into a blissful trance until their orgasmic screams echoed through the room as the men filled Buffy's mouth and vagina with semen. 

With every ounce of energy drained from their bodies, they all collapsed on top of eachother gasping. Spike was the first to break the exhausted silence. 

"We should have done that years ago."

A soft giggle escaped from Buffy as she turned to look at Angel. 

"You know this is going to complicate things. I don't think any of us are going to ever be able to consider this new relationship as a one time opportunity."

Angel looked from Spike to Buffy as a mischievous grin formed on his face. 

"Well I guess that means we will always be unfinished business."

](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
